Morning's Foal
by Sombereyes
Summary: A normal day, a simple morning...a truth shared. (A one-shot fan fiction)


A/N: Yeah, um...I did nothing constructive today...and to make matters interesting, I've only heard of this anime as of today...yep, that's right! 11 episodes in one day, of one anime, and then, I find out the second season comes out January 9th, and so, you can imagine my excitement. Considering these first episodes were just so amazing, I really hope season 2 is the same...that said, I did cry over that stupid pig...I'm a wussy pain in the butt, I know...I know. In any case, trying to redeem myself from literally sitting on my duff all day long, and because I could NOT get the anime out of my head...I came up with this.

I don't own Silver Spoon...

* * *

**Morning's Foal**

The sun hadn't even risen when the alarm sounded, ringing in the dorm room with an unwelcome beeping. It chimed into the room so loud, that not even the pillow could stifle it. "Damn." A sleepy hand came crashing down onto the clock before rolling over. _Four in the morning already? _Yugo thought rubbing his tired eyes, a groan slipping from beyond his lips. He bumped his head on the low railing, as he seemed to do every morning. The new day had come around faster than he'd expected, but as he sat up with a groggy frown, fishing for his glasses, he had to admit, there was something about it.

Something that was both entirely dull, and yet it drew him in, consuming him.

He reached for a granola bar, yet another thing he did, every single morning. Unwrapping it, and crunching on it demurely had become his way to greet the fading stars as the dawn began to gray. _There's something to be said for whole grain._ He thought, even though the bar was dry, crumbling apart easily. He rubbed his face, sighed one final time, and dressed for the day ahead. He'd left the dorms as tired as he could be, with his team members at his side. "I don't think I'll ever get used to rolling out of bed so early." He yawned into his hand, the routine was normal, and yet, even so, he wanted little more than the pillow.

"Better get used to it, Yugo, the days will only get longer from here." A shorter boy at his side, Keiji, proclaimed used to the early mornings, knowing it as his only way of life. He tightened the ponytail on the back of his head and continued on walking, slapping Yugo's back as he went ahead. "Come on, the chickens wait for no one."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" The snide remark aside, Yugo rushed along to the coup, the smell of the animals greeting him at the door, the loud clucking grating on his ears. "I don't get how you can get used to this." He sighed, putting on the gloves that awaited him, and grabbing an egg tray. "The smell is god awful."

"A sign of hard work." The shorter boy nodded in agreement. "Try not to breath deeply." He replied quietly, walking along the several rows, gathering the eggs that sat idle, waiting for him. "Though, I guess even if you do, you can know without a doubt that you've endured another morning unscathed." Perhaps Keiji was used to the smell, but even if he wasn't, he couldn't help but to continue upon his task, as he did every morning. "You know, this reminds me of home." He said softly, noticing that Yugo was slacking behind again.

"Now there's a reminder that I don't want." The dull reply came, his hand stilling, as a new fresh egg rolled down, ready to be taken. "It's bad enough my brother comes around, I don't need to think about anything else." He wondered just how true that was...unsure of it, or the package he's sent home with his most recent labors. _I wonder if they'll understand...if they'll even care?_ He didn't want to think that his father would disapprove, even if he already knew that answer. "I sent some bacon home, but I'll bet they won't appreciate it."

"Is that so?" It was a soft chuckle that could barely be heard over the cawing hens.

"Yeah..." Yugo said, having collected one batch of eggs, which wasn't nearly as many as Keiji, who was working on his second container.

"That's the way it should be." He knew Yugo wouldn't want to accept things like that. "You raised Pork Bowl, so, you would appreciate it...they wouldn't have that connection, so, they really should care." With a sigh, Keiji shrugged. "For them, food's food...just like it is for all consumers."

They worked in silence after that. Neither boy offering an inch in the way of words, no actions were wasted, either. They gathered eggs, fed and watered the chickens, and washed the floors in peace. Somewhere along the way, Yugo slipped into the rigorous, yet bored mentality that he teammate knew so well. He didn't think about work, and his mind trailed off.

_I'm tired... _Yugo thought to himself, gazing at one of the eggs he just picked up. _I hurt..._ He licked his dry lips. _I think if I keep this up, I'll even scar up my hands. _Still, even as he pondered that, finishing his work for the morning, he couldn't deny it. _This is an entirely different world of complicated...I just, I wish..._ When morning duty was done however, and the sun kissed the sky, he realized, this was the kind of school that would challenge him the most. It had nearly broken him down and rebuilt him for the better, he could feel it changing him slowly every single day.

"You should go see the new piglets." Keiji said as they stood in the doorway, taking in the fresh air.

"I can't." The tone in his voice was clear...he wanted to be with those cute, innocent creatures. "I have to go mind the horses, if I don't, I'll get into trouble."

"Hmm." Keiji nodded, and then went about locking up the doors. "So, you like the horses?" He asked then, a slight humor twinkling in his eyes. "Or, would you rather be spending your time with Aki?"

"I wish I knew." Yugo murmured, before starting off towards the horse stables. _It isn't that I don't really like Aki..._ He thought to himself, throwing his hands behind his head. _It's just that I doubt I could be the kind of man she needs._ It made him pause and frown. He looked down at the ground, and then back to his hands. _The man she..._ He shook himself from his stupor, and rushed to the stables. He couldn't get it out of his head, even though, he dearly wanted to. _When did I start thinking about that? _He wondered as he grabbed his gear to clean an empty stall, since it was nearest to him. _Have I changed that much?_

He wasn't sure.

He knew he was changing on the outside, the hard work was beginning to shape him. Even though his form was still thin, he could feel the strength in his arms and legs. His tan had grown just a little darker, and even though he didn't need to shave, he didn't mind. It was the changes inwardly that began to bother him the most. _I'm just a normal guy..._ He tried, in a vain hope to reassure himself, but somehow he knew that wasn't quite true. _But what if...what if I'm not..._ He squinted his eyes, a curse slipping from beyond his lips. _What if...I'm still the same._

"What if, I haven't changed at all..." His voice had betrayed him, and the girl behind him heard every word.

"That's not a bad thing." Her voice was gentle and kind. "Some people, they aren't meant to change."

"Aki." Yugo turned to look at her, and how peaceful she looked, with the chestnut colored foal at her side. "Have you told them...of your dreams I mean?"

It was her simple, easygoing smile that calmed him the most. "No, but dreams are just dreams." It was then, when she looked him in the eye, that he knew. "Sometimes, there's something more important than that." She blew out a puff of air that tousled her bangs, but she didn't mind. "Things like family, and friends." Then, with a lopsided grin, she shook her head. "My mom, she wants you to marry into the family, you know."

"Wasn't that just a joke?" He asked, setting the broom off to the side.

She shrugged. "Maybe..." She said to him. "But, maybe not. It's too soon to tell." Her fingers combed through the soft mane of the young animal, who was still quite skittish around most of the members. "The thing is, if you change too much, no one will ever know." She reached up, taking a brush from the nearby shelf. "I think it would be better if you stayed the way you are." She made a small hum when the animal became frightened of the implement. "I think, hesitancy, it isn't a bad thing." Finally, it let her get near with the brush. "Horses are shy, and skittish, and so they're a good judge of character, but so are you. I think it makes you stronger, because you can't be happy to just take things at face value." She glanced to the side. "I admire that...I really do."


End file.
